Currently, it is common to broadcast a particular live event (e.g., a sporting event, a political event, a musical event) simultaneously to different global regions, or markets. According to a basic example, an identical video feed and a market-specific audio feed are broadcast to each market.
In the case of a sporting event played at a stadium, a main video feed is generated based on video signals captured by many different video cameras situated throughout the stadium. The sounds of play may be captured by similarly-situated microphones, and a main audio feed may be generated therefrom. Commentators for each market (e.g., English-language countries, Spanish-language countries, etc.) observe the play and provide market-specific audio commentary. Therefore, each market receives a broadcast consisting of the main video feed, the main audio feed, and the market-specific audio commentary.
Graphics are increasingly used to enhance the understanding and enjoyment of broadcasts. Continuing with sport-related examples, current scores, time remaining and other relevant statistics (e.g., shots on goal, saves, etc.) may be selectively presented using graphic overlays which are combined with the main video feed. However, as with the market-specific audio commentary described above, these graphics preferably reflect a language that corresponds to the market in which the graphics will be viewed. For example, during a soccer game that is simultaneously broadcast on both ESPN® and ESPN Deportes®, it may be necessary to display a graphic (with data) in English within the ESPN® broadcast and to display this same graphic in Spanish within the ESPN Deportes® broadcast.
Dedicated control rooms, computing systems and operators are currently required to generate the graphic overlays and resulting specific broadcast for each market.